


Fight 'Til Your Last Breath

by Sapphire_blue



Category: Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, M/M, Natasha-centric, Spencer has a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_blue/pseuds/Sapphire_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I poured everything I had into you, and you were still empty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight 'Til Your Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Criminal Minds/Avengers crossovers, much less a Natasha-centric one. As a big fan of the wonderful Black Widow, I have decided to rectify that. Thank ya'll for reading! xx

 

Spencer Reid comes to a halt, his gun in his hands, and calls out, “FBI! Let the girl go!”

His team is standing behind him, armed and poised to attack at a moment’s notice.

The girl, Natalie Rushmore, he reminds himself, is tied to a chair. There are bruises forming around her eyes and she has a long gash coming down her left cheek.

 

_(As Spencer watches the small stream of blood trickle down her face, he_ _thinks that red is her colour_ _)_

 

Her attacker, their latest unsub, is standing behind her, holding a knife to her neck, the metal a stark contrast against her pale skin. This particular unsub, as they had profiled earlier, abducted young blonde women in the streets of California. For lack of a better word, he experimented on them. Natalie Rushmore, an art student new in town, is his latest victim. Lucky for her, they have arrived before anything worse could happen.

“I’d rather die!” The unsub snarls as he presses the knife harder down on her neck, drawing blood.

He feels rather than sees Morgan ready to shoot him, and then honest to God, the girl still tied to the chair rolls her eyes and backflips. She hits the unsub with a chair leg and the rest is a blur to him. When he can see clearly, he sees the girl on top of the unsub with her thighs around his neck, and her hands clearly untied. She is doing some sort of complicated backward spinning with her legs still around his neck. He, along with the rest of his team, watch with a horrified fascination as she proceeds to choke the man with just her thighs.

When she jumps down on the ground, the unsub falls to the ground with a thud. Natalie Rushmore picks up her heels from the ground and walks over towards them. Her face is pale and blank. As the blood trickles down her cheek from the gash, she doesn't even wince.

“He’s alive. Just unconscious,” She says, “Thought this was out of your jurisdiction.”

Hotch grunts, “Of course not.”

The girl raises a delicately shaped eyebrow and says nothing else.

 

_(Spencer has a feeling that Hotch knows this girl, or at least, knows of her)_

 

When they are all outside the warehouse and the unsub has been cuffed and put into the car, Spencer sees Rushmore to the side, speaking into a comm. Where she got that, he has no idea. The girl doesn't have so much as a purse on her and her outfit has no pockets either, from what he has seen

“Mission Delta 0 4 has been compromised, I repeat, mission Delta 0 4 has been compromised.”

He can’t hear the response but there is a frown marring the smooth lines of Natalie Rushmore’s face.

She trudges over to him and his team, and with a no nonsense voice, declares, “Call Sector Chief Strauss. Your team needs to be briefed.”


End file.
